Intramedullary nails of the type used herein have two spaced holes or bores that extend diametrically across the intramedullary nail near the distal end thereof and with two spaced holes or bores of a similar nature near the proximal end thereof. These holes or bores are formed in the nail to accept or allow bone screws or fasteners to extend therethrough in order to fix the intramedullary nail to a bone or various bone fragments for the healing process. Since the bone screws are installed after the intramedullary nail has been inserted into the patient, such bone screw holes or bores are said to be “blind” in terms of bone-drilling alignment that must be achieved. Since the intramedullary nail is implanted into the patient, a problem exists with assuring correct alignment for drilling through the bone in order that a screw placed through the drilled hole also goes through a correct hole of the intramedullary nail.
Because of this problem, many devices have been devised that aid in assuring correct alignment of bone screws and the intramedullary nail. It has been recognized by inventors of these devices that one method of determining where the intramedullary nail is located within the bone is to manufacture the device from radiolucent materials that allow radiographs to be made. In connection with this problem, other devices have been designed to pivot out of the way to allow radiographs to be made. Additionally, surgeons often also use external fixation devices to maintain alignment and length.
In addition to assuring correct alignment for the implantation of an intramedullary nail in order to effect repair of a bone, it is also desirable to provide compression and/or distraction with respect to the mending of the bone. Typically, such compression is applied independently of the intramedullary nail alignment problem. One known intramedullary nail targeting guide, however, also provides compression. This device provides compression by applying pressure against soft tissue. Compression of soft tissue, however, typically causes soft tissue damage. Such soft tissue damage is generally not acceptable.
In view of the above, what is thus needed is an improved system of targeting bone fasteners for alignment with holes in the intramedullary nail.
What is further needed is a bone fastener targeting device that provides bone compression.
What is still further needed is a bone fastener targeting device that provides bone distraction.